Kamen Rider Akuma
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: When monsters called Akashi attack Neo-Japan, Stanley the Echidnahog must take on the mantle of Kamen Rider to stop them.


Hello, people of DA and FF, NathanDeathFire with a new fanfic to add to my list. It's called _Kamen Rider Akuma_, basically, Stanley becomes a Kamen Rider who fights monsters called Akashi, lead by a evil demon samurai named Kageroshi.

Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Children, J.G Quintel owns Regular Show, Shotaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, and Sonic Team and SEGA own Sonic the Hedgehog.

I don't own anything else. So read, review and enjoy.

I wonder if I can ask Alex DeSoto/WOLFWATCHER12 to make the logo.

It cuts to an eleven-year-old Mobian hedgehog-echidna hybrid excavating with a blue-jay, a raccoon, a gumball machine, a yeti, a goat, a ghost, a large headed man, and a pudgy green man. The people he were with were known as Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Thomas, High-Five Ghost, Mitch 'Muscle Man' Sorinstien, and Pops.

The Mobian was around Edward Elric's height, with crimson red fur, emerald green eyes, a crescent birthmark on his chest, brown boots, green bracelets, and shoulder long hair with a bang covering his right eye. This was Stanley the Echidnahog, the son of Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose

"OK, People, let's put our backs into it!" said Benson

"Gotcha, Benson." said Mordecai as they continued excavating

The gang then proceeded to continue excavating until the ground under Stanley's feet crumbled

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Stanley as he plummeted to the ground and landed with a loud 'thud!' "OOF!"

"Stanley!" the others said as they raced to the hole

"You OK?" said Mordecai

"I think I landed on my spine." groaned Stanley as he got to his feet

"We'll be right there!" said Pops as they raced to grab a rope

"I'm just gonna look around." said Stanley as he walked around, seeing multiple artifacts until he saw one that caught his eye

"Hello, what do we have here?" he said as he looked at an object that looked like the Arcle with the side flaps of the BeastDriver, and took it.

"Hang on! Help's on the way!" said Rigby as they let a rope down, and Stanley climbed it to safety

"I'm just glad you're safe." said Thomas

"Thanks guys." said Stanley, as they walked back to the Park.

(OP Song: "Feel the Wind" by Janne da Arc)

(**I'm feeling the wind in the sky, without your love!**) it shows Stanley as Kamen Rider Akuma, facing the sky.

Logo appears

(instrumental)

(**Chigireta sora no sukima kara, ****s****ashikomu hikari no michi shirube**) it shows Stanley praying at his parents graves, and him reading Japanese phillosophy

(**chido matteta boku daked****o ****Ima yatta aruite ikesou dayo**) It shows Stanley finding the AkumaDriver, and practicing with his sword

(**Butai de no koshite kita ashiato, ****o****moidaisu to kimi ga waratte**) It shows Kageroshi and his army of Akaishi, ready to attack Neo Japanese

(**Kuchizukete kita ano goro, ****k****imi wa mou inai for dear...**) Stanley then readies to transform, and becomes Kamen Rider Akuma

(**I'm feelin' the wind in the sky, ****w****ithout your love**) it shows Stanley using his Kagemaru sword to slice down a fleet of Sendojuu

(**I****ma goro kimi mo kono sora wo, ****d****areka to miagete iru no?**) Stanley/Kamen Rider Akuma is seen riding his motorcycle, Akuma Panzer

(**I'm feelin' the wind in the sky, without your love**) It shows Stanley changing through his Kaen, Mizu, Kaze, Tsuichi, Hyouketsu, Kaminari, Kage, and Hikari Yoroi forms, and destroys a kaijin with his Akuma Strike rider kick

(**[kirai] na mama de ima kara, Futari no omoide wo shimau yo**) It shows Stanley overlooking the town.

(end of OP)

Chapter 1: The New Hero!

It cuts to Stanley sleeping in bed, he and his older sister, Anna lived with the Regular Show gang after their parents died, and the master emerald was destroyed by Eggman.

_**Stanley's dream sequence!**_

"_Hello?" said Stanley as he was in a background similar to 16th century Japan, during the Sengoku era_

"_Hehehehehehehehe...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed a voice_

"_Wha? Who are you!?" said Stanley as he saw a grey, black and red version of the Shika Inves from Kamen Rider Gaim_

"_I am the Shika Akaishi." announced the monster "And I shall erase you!"_

_With that, Stanley said "HELP ME!"_

_And a voice said "RIDER KICK!" and the monster was knocked aside, but the monster ran off_

"_Thanks." said Stanley "Who are you, anyway?"_

"_I am Takeshi Hongo." said the man_

"_You mean Kamen Rider Ichigo?" said Stanley_

"_Yes," said Takeshi "you are chosen to be your home world's final hope."_

"_Me?" said Stanley_

"_Yes, you must become Kamen Rider Akuma to fight the army of Kageroshi." said Takeshi._

"_Really? Me a Kamen Rider?" said Stanley_

"_Yes, when you wake up, the AkumaDriver will awaken to it's true state." said Takeshi "Farewell."_

_**End dream sequence!**_

When Stanley woke up, he saw that the AkumaDriver was now red and dark silver with a MaDan Key Holder like object

"OK, now we're talking." said Stanley as he grabbed the belt, and saw a katana that looked like Gerbera Staight, with a straight handle and straight blade that looked like the blade of Deker's sword, Uramasa, and the sword got absorbed into the AkumaDriver.

Elsewhere, in a dimension of pure darkness, a demonic looking samuai that looked like Kitsune from AQW mixed with Tengu Shredder from TMNT 2003 holding a demonic looking sword, this was Kageroshi.

"Hmm...what Akashi shall I send to attack Neo Japan?" he said as he then decided on the Spider Akashi. The Kaijin looked like the Aracnea Worm Flavus from Kamen Rider Kabuto, but colored black and red

"Spider Akashi, go to Neo Japan, and wreak havok on the populace of the city." said Kageyoshi.

"Yes, Kageyoshi-sama." said the Spider Akashi as he teleported into Neo Japan, and decided to call in some reinforcements

"Sendoujuu!" roared the Kaijin as the grunts arrived, they looked like the Gormin with the heads of the Nanashi Renju

With that, the grunts started to attack people left and right

"HAHAHAHAHA! And there is no-one who can stop me!" said the Spider Akashi

"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG, YOU SONOVAGUN!"

With that, the Spider Akashi turned to see Stanley, but Stanley now had the AkumaDriver on his waist.

With that, Stanley took out one of the belt's ShogunKeys, which looked like a MaDan Key from _Ryukendo_, and pressed down on the front, causing the tip to fold out

"Henshin." said Stanley as he inserted it to the slot on the right, and turned it, causing the belt's flaps to open up

"**KAEN YOROI!" **Announced the AkumaDriver as Stanley's whole body was engulfed in fire, and then the kanji for 'fire' wrapped around Stanley's body, transforming him

He now looked like the Samurai Armor from _City of Heroes_, except bright red with orange stripes, he had Gaim's forelegs, which were bright red with orange stripes, he had Kamen Rider Aqua's faceplate, but it was red with gold stripes and a golden mouthplate which had vents, the optics were an electric blue color.

_'Impossible, I-I-I-It cannot be!' _thought the Spider Akashi "You are..."

"I am the warrior authorized by divine providense," Stanley began "Kamen Rider...AKUMA!"

Elsewhere, Anna saw it on TV

_'Stanley...a Kamen Rider?' _she thought, and yet, she smirked

(OST: "Rise your Flag" by Gaku Sano)

"Sendoujuu!" roared the kaijin, calling the grunts to him "KILL HIM!"

With that, Stanley held his hand out

"Kagemaru," Stanley said, calling the name of his sword weapon "To me!"

With that, Kagemaru, taking on the form of a sheathed katana sword with a straight blade and handle appeared. And Stanley drew the weapon, the blade was similar to Deker's sword, Uramasa, but the blade was a brighter shade of red.

With that, the grunts all charged at Stanley, only for them to be cut down by Stanley/Kamen Rider Akuma, who was using Laido to slash them.

"Darn you! In that case!" said the Spider Akashi as he fired web shots at Stanley's

Stanley then slashed the webbing shots with his sword

The Kaijin got so enraged, he ran into the city district

_'I'm gonna need some wheels.' _thought Stanley

With that, a motorcycle engine went off as a modified Honda CRF250R that looked like the Machine Winger with Gaim's brow piece on the cowl, and the kanji for 'daishogun' arrived

"Machine Daishogun, eh?" said Stanley "Let's see what it can do!"

With that, the eleven-year-old hopped onto the vehicle, and revved it up, before driving after the kaijin

At the city district, the Spider Akashi was seen trying to catch it's breath

"Phew! That was a close one." said the kaijin as it got to it's feet "At least I got away from that Kamen Rider Akuma."

"HEY, SCUM-WAD!" yelled a voice

"Dagnabbit!" snapped the kaijin.

With that, Stanley then walked up to the kaijin, with the intent to kill.

"You and me, one on one." said the Spider Akashi as he walked up to Stanley

"I couldn't agree more." said Stanley as he walked up to the kaijin, and entered a samurai stance with his sword "Let's dance!" he spoke

(OST "Collective Conciousness")

With that, the Spider Akashi clashed with Stanley/Kamen Rider Akuma, the blade of Kagemaru connecting with the kaijin, and then Stanley sheathed the sword, making it dissappear.

"You...will not...foil...Kageyoshi-sama's plans!" said the Spider Akashi

"You're wrong! I will foil your master's plans!" said Stanley, as he turned a ShogunKey in the slot on the left

"**SEIBAI!" **announced the AkumaDriver, as Stanley was ready to execute a finisher.

With that, Stanley's left leg was engulfed in flames, and Stanley jumped high in the air and did a flying side kick.

"SHOGUN BLAZER!" he screamed as he executed the attack, striking the kaijin square in the ribs

"Impossible...how can I lose!?" said the Spider Akashi

"Checkmate." said Stanley as he snapped his fingers.

With that, the Spider Akashi fell backwards and exploded

"YOSHA!" Stanley cheered in Japanese

"Arigato, mister!" said a voice, and Stanley turned to see a small girl who looked like Karin Kurosaki, with blonde hair

"You're welcome, little lady." said Stanley as he knelt down to face the girl

"What's your name, Kamen Rider?" said the girl

"I am...Kamen Rider Akuma." said Stanley "And my motto is this: If there is a monster around, I'll be there to stop it."

"Can I take a photo?" said the girl.

"I don't see why not." said Stanley as he made the peace sign, as the girl took the photo.

"Arigato!" said the girl as she ran off

"See ya." said Stanley as he waved goodbye.

With that, Stanley got onto his motorcycle, and drove off

Elsewhere, in the Darkness Castle

"What!?" said Kageyoshi "A Kamen Rider, here!?" it was clear that Kageyoshi was shocked out of his wits "I heard of the legends, but this really takes the cake." he spoke "No matter, I will not stop until this Kamen Rider Akuma lies dead at my feet!"

He was so mad, he gave his subordinates a splitting headache.

"My liege, you must calm yourself!" said Jinax, Jinax looked like Laughing Jack from Creepypasta, but his hair was green, his cone-shaped nose was purple with a green swirl design, and he had purple clothing, he was the jester and knife user of Kageyoshi's army

"He is right, milord.'" said Valkor, the master swordsman, he looked like Vanitas with Zeltrax's head, and held a longsword

"I agree." said Kiran, the assassin, Kiran looked like Deathstroke, but without his mask, he looked like DeluKnight, but with a black colored face and red eyes.

"Gentlemen," began Imperax, Imperax looked like D from _Kyoryuger_, with Redyue's head, he carried a futuristic sniper rifle "Shall we begin the next plot?"

"Yes, Imperax." said Kageyoshi

Kageyoshi was named "The Demon Samurai", having been born in the underworld, Kageyoshi rose through the ranks, being a one-man-army, which earned him the title "The Archangel".

Imperax was known for his multiple assassinations, one time, a bullet he fired riccochet, killing multiple targets

Jinax was known for throwing multiple knives

And Valkor was known for being a really skilled swordsman

They planned a new way to destroy our hero all night.

At the park

"Well done." said Benson

"Thanks, that means a lot." said Stanley.

With that, the gang decided to relax.

(ED: "Crossing Field" by LiSA)

It just shows Akuma on the Machine Daishogun, on a cloudy day

(Mitomete ita okubyou na kako  
Wakaranai mama ni kowagatte ita  
Ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu wo ima ni utsusu

Ikutsu mono sora wo kaita koko wa kitto  
Hakanai kokoro midashite

Yume de takaku tonda karada wa  
Donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku  
Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogari dashite  
Kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba

Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta  
Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de

(I want to always be with you  
I'll give you everything i have)

(an instrumental of "Feel the Wind" plays)

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Akuma._

Stanley bends work with being a hero

Stanley-"I'm run ragged!"

When a Shika Akashi attacks!

-"KILL!"

Can Stanley stop this demonic deer?

Find out on chapter 2 of _Kamen Rider Akuma_,

"His Name Is Akuma!"


End file.
